


Doors Make Noise, And New Experiences

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 'family' shenanigans, Fluff, Fooling Around, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, not sure if there's anything else I'm missing, oh! I got it, pretty sure it's hurt/comfort anyways, street!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff wants to do something, but one action sets forth a chain of events...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors Make Noise, And New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legalizemavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/gifts).



> Silly title, but it works! I did my best with the prompt that was given: OT6, street!Michael (first prompt I've ever handled, super excited, but super nervous!), but added some extra stuff(sorry if there's not enough love shown! :S ).
> 
> With that, I do hope you enjoy my story! *deep bow*

The door to the achievement hunter office opened with a loud boom, startling the hunters (and huntress) in the room.

“Bollocking hell!” Gavin squawked as he fell out of his chair. Ryan was recording a video with him, and chuckled before helping the brit up. “You okay, Gav?” 

“I’m fine Ry, just got a jump.” Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the man who caused him to jump. “Geoff, why’d you do that?”

 

On the other side of the room, Jack was trying to calm Michael down, with Ray, Lindsay, Caleb and Kdin trying their best to help, the noise startling the red-haired boy from the streets a lot more. Jack currently had the man in an almost vice-grip of a hug. “Michael, it’s okay, it’s okay. Calm down, it was just the door opening.” He whispered calmly in the deep, soothing voice that he seemed to have down to an art, hoping it would help.

“Yeah Michael, calm down, Geoff’s just being the asshole we all know and love.” Ray said while grabbing hold of his shaking hands, squeezing tightly to try and calm the panicking man.

And to say he was panicking was an understatement, as the memories of his life on the street’s (that never seemed to leave) rushed to his head. In particular, the memories of people bursting their doors open to yell at the boy sorting through their trash, scaring him away. They didn't know he was just trying to live, they didn't know how hard it was to be homeless, how every person stared at him like he was some sort of disease, something that wasn't meant to be living on the planet; they just didn't know.

“-chael? Michael? Michael!” 

*Slap!*

The group around the boy fell eerily silent as shocked faces were shared among the men who stared at the red-haired lass who just slapped Michael.

“Lindsay, what the fuck was that for!?” Kdin had shouted the thought everyone was thinking.

Lindsay just smiled. “Shut up and watch.”

The group looked to see that Michael had instantly gone from panicked, short breaths, to breathing normally. He begun to look around the circle of people surrounding him before locking eyes with Lindsay. A weak smile on his lips, “Th-thanks Linds…”

“The shit I have to do for you, I swear.” She replied with a smile, chuckling as Michael’s smile grew.

The group shared confused looks before Ryan asked, “What was that?”, he and Gavin having joined the group shortly after Lindsay’s slap.

Lindsay looked to Michael before the man gave a short nod, turning back to the men now staring at her for an explanation, “...It was a panic attack. He’s been having them for a few months now, and before you ask, I don’t know why it started.”

It was Gavin who had asked the next question, pointing to Ray, Jack, Ryan and Geoff. “Why didn't we ever know about them? I mean, we’re his boyfriends, we live with him!”

“I never wanted you guys to know…” Michael responded, turning to Jack, asking him to let go. He was reluctant at first, but slowly released the man from his grip. Michael quickly continued before anyone else could ask, “I didn't even want Lindsay to know about them, but she found out when we were sent to one of those conventions, and has been helping me keep it a secret since.”

Ray scoffed lightly, “So why the slap?”

Lindsay reached back to scratch the back of her head, “Well I have no clue why, but it seems that a slap to the cheek is the only thing to calm him down. I tried hitting other body parts, but that didn't seem to phase him…”

“Still can’t believe you punched my dick…” Michael pouted as he crossed his arms, giving her a slight glare.

“Hey I had to do something, and that seemed like the best option at the time!” Returning the glare, before they both started to laugh. The rest of the room joined in the laughter, with ‘you idiot’ and ‘I can’t believe you slapped him!’ along with other jokes passed around.

 

When the group had settled down. Geoff rushed forward from his spot at the door, and gave Michael a huge hug, planting a sloppy kiss onto his forehead “I’m so sorry Michael, I didn't mean to startle you, buddy.” the man’s gaze meeting Michael’s.

“It’s okay Geoff, you didn't know…” Michael shortly smiled before breaking the hug to sit on the couch, only to be snuggled by the rest of team lads, the lads in question taking a side of Michael each.

Lindsay, Kdin and Caleb shared a look to each other, before Lindsay shouted “Team Thugs dog pile maneuver!” Jumping onto the couch to land on team Lads. It was a battle filled with laughter, as they all tumbled to the ground. The gents just shook their heads, before deciding to use the bodies on the ground as chairs.

 

“Sitting on the Puerto-Rican, Geoff? That’s racist!” Ray called out, before Caleb groaned, “At least you aren't at the bottom, so not fair!” Both struggling as Geoff continued to laugh, before a shared push from the two caused the gent to fall backwards, both Ray and Caleb beginning to tickle the man. “Arg, no! Get off, get off!” Geoff cried out before all three decided on a truce and got themselves up.

 

“Ah no, Ryan! What happened to team same desk!?” Lindsay giggled as she began tickling both Michael, who had ended up below her, and Ryan, who was sitting on them. “Lindsay, fuck- no, stop!” Michael shouted through giggles, while Ryan shook his head, Lindsay’s attempt completely ineffective on him, “Sorry Lindsay, but we don’t share a desk anymore… but I guess I can be a merciful king if you ask nicely.”

“Oh King Ryan, please have mercy on your subjects, for we know not what we do!” Lindsay shouted in her best pleading voice she could. Ryan titled his head to the side, “You make me sound like a deity, but I suppose that will do.” He stood up, smirking as the two helped each other to stand.

 

“Jack, no! Please st-argphtt!!” Gavin squawked as he was head locked- and noogied- by Jack, the bearded man having stood up long before the other gents, only to have Gavin try and fight back. The brit looked towards the other who was previously sat on, “Kdin! Please, help me!!” Kdin laughed before shaking his head, “No way! I’m not about to get myself head locked too, you’re on your own!” 

Gavin continued to struggle until he was suddenly straightened up and brought into a hug and a few apologies from Jack. He gave a weak chuckle, returning the hug with a quick peck on the lips. When they broke the hug, Gavin turned to Kdin and chased him around the room, the two of them laughing at each other. Jack grabbed onto both their shirts as they came back around to pass him, stopping the chase right there.

 

It was roughly 10 minutes later when the room was calm, smiles plastered on everyone’s faces, before Geoff began to speak “Alright guys, I have to announce that there will be a change of plans for stuff were recording today. Hope everyone’s alright with that. If not, sucks to be you.” Chuckling as the room was suddenly a mix of groans and shaking heads.

“Why the change, Geoff? Did something happen?” Michael asked as he spun around in his chair to face the older man.

“No, no. It’s nothing like that, but it has come to my attention that a particular redhead in this room has never played Minecraft before.” 

“You've never played Minecraft, Michael?” Ray turned to face the redhead, who was blushing from embarrassment, “But we've played it so much in here!”

“Well, I only ever watched you guys play the game, I've never actively participated.” Michael blushed harder as he looked away from Geoff to stare at the ground.

Gavin placed his hand gently on his shoulder, “Well then, why don’t we fix that, my boi?” adding the playful name he and Michael had begun calling each other a while back.

“That would be fucking sweet! But first… Geoff, how did you know?” Michael asked with a puzzling look.

“Uh… that was me who told him.” Everyone turned to see Kerry’s head popping out from the door to the Team Thugs room, “How you doing guys?”

“Kerry? When the fuck did you get in there!?” Kdin asked.

“I've been here since Geoff came to my own office, dragged me here and burst through the door. I've just been hiding in this room so that I didn't get dragged into anything.” A giant ‘oh’ was shared in the room.

“Well, anyways, lets get this started, idiots!” Geoff called out, and everyone nodded before getting themselves set up, Kerry and Lidnsay setting up some of the Gaems units they had, while Caleb and Kdin decided to not join them in game, instead preparing to record some behind the scenes. “There’s no way were not filming Michael’s reaction to playing the game!” came their reasoning.

Michael suddenly stood up and walked around the room, giving each of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek, and hugs to the thugs (plus Kerry), not even explaining the reason why as he sat right back down at his desk. Everyone smiled, knowing that there was no need for him to explain his actions, because everyone understood that that was Michael Jones’ way of saying ‘Thank You’.

And it was then that Michael pressed the ‘A’ button, excitement flowing through his body as he prepared to enter the world of Minecraft, with the people he called family happily beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and a bunch of other stuff you wish would be appreciated, but completely optional!
> 
> Oh and there may or may nor be a part 2 involving Michael's experience with the game (the way I have it, it will be a lot shorter than I think it is)
> 
> Edit: Well, that's odd, my work is posted, but it says it's a draft in my profile, I hope that doesn't screw anything up....


End file.
